


Medal

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Celebrations, Character Study, Drabble, Fluff, Jealous Bruce Wayne, Jealousy, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: Not that Houston didn't have its perks, sunlight being the most notable one, but it just wasn't home - where were the gargoyles? the gothic architecture mixed up with modern skyscrapers spun out of glass? the desperately alive atmosphere?





	Medal

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for superbat + jealous Bruce

_Medal_

Bruce wasn't used to seeing Clark at the centre of attention - not as himself, at least: as Superman, he had plenty of eyes constantly tracking him and soaking up as much as they could of the light and hope that came off of him in thick waves.

He grabbed a glass of champagne - the quality nowhere near what could be found at Gotham's glitziest parties - and tightened his fingers around the stem as a man enthusiastically wrapped both of his hands around Clark's, squeezing them in a way that made something ugly bubble in his stomach.

Jealousy.

He was jealous of all the people who had been a little too warm - a little too  _intimate_  - in their congratulations to his partner. Of course Clark deserved them; his series of articles about unsustainable farming and how it was fed by the pockets of the powers that be had been brilliant, sharp, unapologetically loud and shamelessly revealing.

And no, he wasn't blowing it out of proportions just because he was proud of his partner: Clark had just received the IRE Medal for his contributions to investigative journalism - his work had been scrutinized and deemed worthy of such recognition.

Bruce had had every single article in the series framed and had proudly put them up on display in his office at WE, on the wall behind his desk so that anyone entering his office would see them.  _Maybe_  it was a little too much, but the pleased and at the same time embarrassed blush that had risen on Clark's cheeks was seared in Bruce's mind and there were few things he wouldn't do in order to see that expression on his face once again.

Even if that meant enduring the way men and women alike were touching his partner, squeezing his hands and hugging him - someone had even dared to kiss Clark on the cheek, colleagues that his partner had known for a long time and with whom he was laughing and celebrating.

Whereas he was painfully out of place amidst that crowd while wearing his Billionaire Brucie persona, a little more subdued because not even for the sake of his cover he was willing to steal Clark's thunder.

Subtly, Bruce tossed the champagne away and ran after a waiter to grab two more glasses, a lopsided and euphoric smile on his face "Time to get the man of the moment a little high!" He said, shooting at the young man an exaggerated wink before making his way amidst the little crowd that surrounded Clark, his gait purposefully unsteady - and if that meant that he trod right on the foot of a man who had wound his arm around Clark's shoulders as if he had any right to do so, well... it was all just part of the act, right?

_No hard feelings._

"Bruce" Clark smiled at the other man, reaching out to steady him and draw him closer to his side even if he knew perfectly well that Bruce hadn't had more than a sip of the champagne during the whole night "Having fun?"

Bruce leaned his head on Clark's shoulder - and yes, he subtly rubbed his cheek over the smooth fabric of the tux that had been tailored and not hired for once - and pouted up at him "I can't believe nobody wanted even a little quote from me. Who would pass up the chance to interview  _me_?"

At those words, Clark had to fight hard against the laughter that was threatening to bubble out of his throat "This isn't Gotham, my dear"

" _It shows_ " it really did.

Not that Houston didn't have its perks, sunlight being the most notable one, but it just wasn't home - where were the gargoyles? the gothic architecture mixed up with modern skyscrapers spun out of glass? the  _desperately_ alive atmosphere?

Clark chuckled "I miss Metropolis too" he caressed Bruce's cheek, the glass of champagne and their company completely forgotten as he looked into the other's eyes "Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

"Already done partying?"

Clark wasn't going to lie: the recognition mattered.

A lot.

But in that moment, he just wanted to fly Bruce over to the farm and celebrate with the people that mattered the most in his life: his parents and his partner "Yes.. yes, I'm done partying" Clark reassured with a smile.


End file.
